On the Way Down
by fookYOUzawa
Summary: Two entirely different people with only one kind of unfulfilled lust. They lived in two different worlds, with different lives, different goals, and different purposes. There was something more. But not love. Never love.
1. The Prologue

**Title:** On the Way Down

**Rating: **R/NC-17

**Summary:** Two entirely different people with only one kind of unfulfilled lust. They lives in two different worlds, with different lives, different goals, and different purposes. There was something more. But not love. Never love.

* * *

Two entirely different people with only one kind of unfulfilled lust.

Quiet moans filled the room as his lips collided harshly with hers, his hands stripping off her last article of clothing as his arousal pressed against her inner thigh. Fingers traveled down his well-defined chest to grip his straining manhood, gently leading the tip to brush against her entrance. A deep moan of approval from him was met by her own groan as he entered her slowly, her inner walls stretching to accommodate the unexpected large intrusion.

His hot lips left hers to softly lick her breasts, sucking gently on a nipple as his entire length settled inside her. No matter how much of a release this gave both of them, she could never figure out why he always took it so gently. One would think that lust would bring anger along, but such was not the case. He was… different. He cared for her in some extent. He cared more than anyone ever would. And she was eternally grateful to him for that.

Her whole life had brought nothing but anger and bitterness. She thought she could live her whole life holding everything inside, but it was getting to be too much. She couldn't handle all of the stress in her life… and that's when _he_ came in. He helped her rid herself of that stress, of all the problems she couldn't deal with. He helped her. It wasn't just sex. There was something more. But not love. Never love. She swore she would never love again.

The pleasure was rising as he chose deep, fast strokes, trying to reach both of their peaks quickly. She cried out his name shamelessly as she came, lubricating his arousal and allowing him to slide in and out of her easily. The hot friction between their two bodies became even more intense as she hooked her legs around his waist, bringing him deeper inside her.

His lips crushed hers as he continued to pound into her ruthlessly, determined to reach his climax. She would've never thought that he, so caring and gentle, could ever be rough, but even when he was being rough with her, his true character still shone through. Unselfish and giving. She envied him; he had every characteristic she had ever wanted but could never have.

He moaned deeply into her mouth as he gave a final thrust, spilling his seed into her as her body milked it up. They had never worried about protection, but that was the least of her worries right now. All she needed was him, once a week. He was all she ever wanted.

But it was never about love.

* * *

She never questioned his intentions. He was so giving that she accepted the opportunity once it was handed to her. Honestly, she was a little curious, but it was none of her business. He never asked about her, so it was only fair that she do the same.

Fair? Since when did she ever play fair?

Dark blue eyes focused on him as he slept peacefully, almost too good to be true. And he probably was. She would never be enough for him. Not that she wanted to. But yes, she thought about it often. If anyone ever found out, they'd be dead. In a second, with no hesitation on her behalf.

But she couldn't speak for his.

Slender fingers traced red shades as she sighed wistfully, withdrawing her hand. She'd never understand him. They lived in two different worlds, with different lives, different goals, different purposes. And somehow their lives were forever intertwined. She craved him, needed him, wanted him. It was another addiction she couldn't bear to live without.

And no one knew. Not even him.

He stirred, his eyes opening to find her staring at him. And all he could do was stare back. Decent conversations barely passed between them, despite the close contact they had grown so accustomed to. He knew better than to make a remark about how he knew… he _knew_ that it wasn't just sex. There was something more. But not love. Never love.

He swore he would never love again.


	2. The Outreach

**Title:** On the Way Down

**Rating: **R/NC-17

**Summary:** Two entirely different people with only one kind of unfulfilled lust. They live in two different worlds, with different lives, different goals, and different purposes. There was something more. But not love. Never love.

* * *

"Hi there."

Curious eyes peered behind red shades as they focused on a familiar face before him. "… Hello."

He would've never expected her to make the first move, especially in a public place. She surprised him by the minute. He could see that she was growing emotionally, trying new things she hadn't before. And that made his smile even bigger. He was right before. It wasn't just sex. There _was_ something more to it. But not love. Never love.

His smile practically melted away her tough exterior, and her arms unfolded as her lips lifted ever so slightly. Nothing even close to a smile, but to him… he appreciated it more than anything.

"What're you doing?"

He shrugged, patting a seat next to him on the wooden bench. "Just sitting."

It was true. He had come to the mall to… well, he wasn't sure himself, but he had been sitting on this bench for a good hour, just watching the shoppers go by. And to be honest, this was the last place he expected to see her. But it was a nice public place that he could indulge in his thoughts. He was headed in no direction at the moment, but as soon as she sat down, he felt a little more comfortable. That had to count for something.

Her hands twisted in her lap as she stared at her dirty black boots. Lately he had been invading her thoughts… on more than one account. After he left her in the morning, she found herself feeling lonely. But it was probably some kind of stupid human emotion— emotions she had tried to rid herself of. But they were slowly emerging now. Somehow she felt a little more comfortable around him. That had to count for something.

She _never_ felt comfortable around _anyone_.

The silence was oddly relaxing, and he turned to look at her. Dark blue eyes questioned him, and his mouth opened, only to close once again. He shook his head slightly, and she looked away, obviously not interested. And what was there to be interested in? They were two human beings, different in every way possible. And yet they needed each other. In more ways than one, even if they hadn't fully realized it yet.

A goofy smile appeared on his face as he tried again. "I was just about to get some ice cream." He paused. Why was he telling her this? She probably wouldn't answer, let alone even pretend to care. Too late now. He couldn't take back his words. And he'd look stupid if he didn't finish. Not that he didn't look stupid already… He really didn't care now.

"… Would you like to join me?"

It was an open invitation. And, at first, she was speechless. Someone cared. Someone cared enough to just ask her to get some ice cream. Ice cream, of all things in the world. She had no idea when she had last had some, and here it was. He was reaching out to her, breaking through an unseen barrier that she had always lived with. It was frightening but so new and alluring at the same time.

"Yes."

He blinked, unsure that he had heard right. She had accepted. He had never doubted her power of choice, but this was unexpected. She really was improving. And inwardly, it had been one of his goals when this whole ordeal had started. He saw that she needed something more in her life rather than rage and frustration. She was reaching for something she'd never have, and he knew that there were alternatives. Better alternatives that could possibly shape her character. He didn't want to control her, no. He just knew there was so much more potential in her than she was letting on. And maybe he was the only one who saw it.

He stood up, his eyes staring intently at her. "Well, then. Let's go." He didn't want to sound too anxious, but he didn't want to make it sound as if it was a daily ritual. It wasn't every day that he asked a girl to eat ice cream with him. And even if it sounded utterly lame, he was looking forward to it. He wanted to know what it was that drew him to her.

His hand reached out to her on impulse, outstretched and waiting for her to take it. An open invitation.

She could choose whether to take it or not. She stared at his hand, a million thoughts running through her mind, but not one of them clear. This meant nothing. It was just a friendly gesture. And yet her heart beat faster thinking about him. She had never felt this way before, but she was pretty sure it wasn't love. It couldn't be.

Without another moment's hesitation, her eyes met his as she placed her hand safely in his own.


End file.
